vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Yumiya (Beyblade)
|-|Metal Fusion/Metal Masters Kenta= |-|Metal Fury Kenta= Summary Kenta Yumiya (湯宮ケンタ / 湯宮健太, Yumiya Kenta) is one of the main protagonists from the Beyblade Metal Series who trains and works hard to keep up with his rival Gingka, who he looks up to greatly. He is also the new Summer Constellation Legendary Blader to replace Ryuga, who he traveled and trained with during Metal Fury. His partner beyblade is Flame Sagitario, who later on evolves into Flash Sagitario to become more powerful. Powers and Stats Tier: Ranges from 4-A to 3-C | 3-C. Low 2-C at full power | At least Low 2-C Name: Kenta Yumiya Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Early teens Classification: Blader, Summer Constellation Legendary Blader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Sagitario can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Sagitario uses claws on it's spin-track for its special moves; Sagitario in it's spirit form can launch fire arrows), Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form), Likely Durability Negation (Should be able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys, like Pegasus can), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Sagitario's spirit can come back even after it's destroyed by an opponent), and Resistance to Illusion Creation (Sagitario dispelled an illusion made by Hikaru's Aquario), and Poison Manipulation (Sagitario can resist Poison Serpents ability to inject an opponent with its poison to weaken them drastically) | All previous abilities at much higher levels | All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Reactive Evolution, Limited Transformation via Mode Changing, Sealing (Is one of the 4 season legendary beys, who can use Gaia's power to form Zeus's barrier when together), Can use Gaia's power to wield the power of the earth, Flight, and Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Sagitario can overcome L-Drago's and Nemesis's attacks, which can burn and destroy a bey's spirit form,) and Power and Energy Absorption (Sagitario can resist L-Drago's ability to absorb an opponents power for itself), also by taking L-Drago's star fragment for itself, Sagitario is likely capable of using all of L-Drago's abilities Attack Potency: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Sagitario isn't much weaker than Storm Pegasus) | Galaxy level. Universe level+ at full power (Is not much weaker than beys like Galaxy Pegasus and Ray Striker and can compare to them; Far surpassed the power of beys such as Dark Wolf, whose spirit form contains an entire universe inside itself; Can at least match beys from Team Wang-Hu Zhong.) | At least Universe level+ (Became much stronger when evolving into Flash Sagitario; Received Ryuga and L-Drago's power when obtaining their Star Fragment, taking L-Drago's place as the new Summer Constellation legendary bey.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Not much slower than Storm Pegasus, who easily traveled to another Galaxy in seconds, which yields these results ) | Massively FTL+ (Improves far more than before and is comparable to beys who're comparable to Galaxy Pegasus) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Is at least comparable to Jade Jupiter, who can easily manipulate planets) | At least Class Y. Universal at full power | Universal Striking Strength: Ranges from Multi-Solar System Class to Galactic | Galactic Class. Universal+ at full power | At least Universal+ Durability: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Can fight against equally powerful opponents, such as Pegasus) | Galaxy level. Universe level+ at full power | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high Range: At least thousands of kilometers to Planetary (Assisted in fighting Nemesis, who was causing destruction around the entire planet at once with ease). Universal+ at full power. Standard Equipment: Flame Sagitario, Flash Sagitario, Beylauncher. Intelligence: While not the most intelligent of bladers, Kenta is very skilled at thinking outside of the box, and pulls off plans and battle strategies that get him out of tough situations. He is also adapt at pulling off effective and, at times, life-risking moves he sees as necessary to do in order to have an advantage over his opponents, especially Gingka, to try and win. Sagitario, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when battling alongside Kenta. This relationship improves drastically when training and battling against Ryuga as well to make them in-sync. Weaknesses: Can be emotional, can tend to underestimate and lose confidence in his abilities, tends to be stubborn | Sealing is useless in combat without all 4 Season Legendary Blader Beys and Flame Sagitario cannot use its special moves if its claws are destroyed. Key: Metal Fusion | Metal Masters | Metal Fury Note: Due to Kenta amd Sagitario obtaining the power of Ryuga and L-Drago's Star Fragment, to evolve into Flash Sagitario and become the new Summer Constellation legendary bey, it is likely capable of using all of L-Drago's abilities. However, it must be noted in versus threads that Sagitario can use them, otherwise he will not be able to. Gallery Kenta and Flame Sagitario.jpg|Kenta and Flame Sagitario Kenta and Flash Sagitario .png|Kenta and Flash Sagitario Kenta awakening his power.jpg|Kenta unleashing his power Kenta in his cloak.jpg|Kenta in his cloak Kenta and Sagitario using Diving Arrow.jpg|Kenta and Sagitario using Diving Arrow Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sagitario Flame Claw: '''By activating and extending the claws on its spin-track, Sagitario uses them to engulf and envelop itself in flames to slam into the opponent with a powerful strike. *'Sagitario Diving Claw: Dereived from Flame Claw. Sagitaro flies high into the sky, to engulf itself with flames using its claws, to come back down with air resistance giving more fuel and power to its flames, surpassing Flame Claw. *'''Sagitario Diving Arrow: '''Sagitario's strongest special move, only used in Attack Mode. Drawing on the power of Ryuga and L-Drago's star fragment, and combing the control of Diving Claw, Sagitario generates heat and flames more powerful than ever in mid-air and controls them to become a glowing ball of fire itself to launch and slam into the opponent like an arrow being shot from an archer. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2